


Kissed by The Rain

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: And some slight cheesy descriptions, Just some fighting, M/M, No real tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: Takeda was sent to Outworld to help protect the Kahn as a show of peace between realms.Rain had planned to ambush the Kahn and finally claim his royal title.Rain's plans are interrupted though by his interest in the masked stranger protecting the Kahn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr account and I thought I'd share it here since I enjoyed writing it!

Takeda wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked in front of the carriage that Kotal Kahn sat inside. It’s been a few months after Shinnok’s attack and as a sign of peace between realms Sonya suggested someone from Special Forces assist in protecting Kotal Kahn as he travels through Outworld taking care of business. Takeda offered to take the job since his telepathic abilities, while unable to read people from Outworld, could be used to communicate with Erron and prepare for an attack if either of them notice anything suspicious. They have been traveling for a few days now and so far there has been no signs of an attack but Takeda stayed on high alert, his eyes scanning over the crowds on either side of the road. Once in awhile he will read Erron’s mind to get a status report on his sweep from his point behind the carriage. 

 

Rain looked down at the procession from the roof of a nearby building as it made its way through the town. A group of Tarkatans stood behind him waiting for his signal to attack. While he could not find many, some Tarkatans joined him to avenge the death of Baraka. Rain’s eyes stopped on the figure at the front of the carriage. He had not seen this one in Kotal’s guard before, even though he was only able to see part of his face which wasn’t hidden by the mask the stranger wore.

 

With a flick of his wrist he gave the signal for the Tarkatans to get into position. They quickly and silently ran to the edge of the town where the procession would be heading to leave for the next town. Rain took his position to see when it was the perfect time to attack as the carriage moved closer to where they hid, giving Rain a better view of the stranger that led the procession. He could tell now that the stranger was an Earthrealmer. Rain was about to give the signal when the Earthrealmer stopped, placing a hand on his temple. Before he could wonder about their movement longer they gave a signal and the guards on either side of them spread out and began searching the area around them.

 

They knew about the ambush.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Keep your eyes out, Ermac spotted Tarkatans in a nearby alley.’ Erron’s voice rang in Takeda’s head as he read the gunslinger’s mind. Takeda gave the guards following them the signal to stop and search the area. No sooner had they began their search a group of Tarkatans lept out of the alleys and began to attack the guards. From the sounds of gunshots behind him it was obvious the carriage was surrounded. Takeda released his blade whips and struck a Tarkatan attempting to charge at the carriage. The sound of water running nearby made Takeda turn and see a figure form in the middle of the battlefield, he must be the leader of this attack.

 

Takeda sent his whip flying at the man’s neck when a bubble of water caught the whip and pulled, yanking him towards the man. Takeda ducked just as the man swung his sword at Takeda’s head. Takeda quickly retracted his whip and prepared himself to fight the water user. Before he could make a move tough a stream of water wrapped around his ankles and began to wrap around his body until he couldn’t move. 

 

Rain chuckled as he approached the immobilized Takeda. “I admire your fiery spirit, so willing to fight against a god. Unfortunately that fire can’t help you against my water.” His hand moved to Takeda’s face and the mask that hid the lower half of his face was easily removed and abandoned on the ground. Rain paused as he saw his uncovered face. Rain wasn’t expecting him to look so….Innocent. His face held a delicate look to it as if he had never been marred by war but his eyes showed a fierceness in them like a beast who would fight tooth and nail until his last dying breath.

 

“Tell me...What is your name?” Rain asked him, staring at Takeda with a look the telepath couldn’t read and made him wish he could read his thoughts.

 

“T-Takeda...Takahashi Takeda.” Takeda said, wondering to himself why he felt compelled to tell an enemy his real name. Rain chuckled, finding the confusion he could see in his eyes made him look more innocent. “Well Takeda, I am called Rain and you should feel honored that I find you intriguing and have decided to spare you.”

 

With one hand on Takeda’s cheek, Rain removed his own mask with his free hand and pressed a kiss to Takeda’s lips. Takeda’s lips felt soft against his, further proving his thought about how his body seemed not to be touched by the fires of war. Takeda’s eyes widened as he was kissed, his cheeks heating up as the scent of rain on a spring day filled his nostrils. Rain pulled away, leaving Takeda to look up at him with wide eyes as his cheeks burned red.

 

“Until next time, farewell.” With those final words Rain vanished in a column of water, Takeda becoming free after he disappeared. All around him the Tarkatans began to retreat after they realized Rain had left the battle. Once the last of the Tarkatans were out of sight Kotal Kahn and his fighters regrouped with a stunned Takeda. After Ermac determined he was uninjured and Takeda said he was alright to continue traveling the group continued their journey through the towns of Outworld. Since that fight with Rain, Takeda couldn’t help but lay awake at night, fingers touching his lips lightly as he thought about what happened and if he would soon find himself surrounded by the scent of rain again.


End file.
